Flower Girl
by MonochromeMog
Summary: Lily never had a normal life before. And more likely never will. A certain BSAA captain and his ace sniper found the ten year old back in Edonia and now is a part of their team... Sort of. Lily still has a mind of her own, and despite her timid nature she is hotheaded and won't hesitate to meet her old time friend one more time.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: I do not own Resident Evil, it belongs to Capcom. Lily and another character that will soon appear does belong to me. The songs mentioned belongs to their original owners. Gore is up ahead, proceed with caution. Enjoy reading!

No one would think a 10 year old would be waiting outside a busy bar when it is very late and nearly pitch black. No one would think that she would have a gun in her pale hand. That wasn't the only thing that was strange about her, there was more.

Her long dark coat blew in the howling wind, along with her light brown long curly hair. Red rimmed glasses rested on her button nose, her different coloured eyes looking around her. Her eyes were not like a normal humans, her left eye was a dazzling emerald and her right eye was a mysterious purple. Her right ear was pierced, a cross dangling from her frost bitten ear. Head phones rested in her ears, music blasting through the tiny speakers and making its way into her brain, almost like she was making an attempt to remember the lyrics.

"You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey..."

Her eyes closed in content, a peaceful smile appearing on her face. Despite the cold, she felt warm inside, the fact that someone could care about another human being like that... It was heartwarming, almost.

Almost.

Her eyes opened again, and she stepped forward slightly. The young female wanted to take a walk around, it wouldn't do any harm. Besides, her chaperone had ditched her and went into the bar, even though he told her to wait outside for him.

She couldn't care though, she'll only be away for a couple of minutes.

"Slit the throat of reason and reality. Cut myself and scream for their insanity..." I

The calming song that was once on was over and was replaced with a heavy rock song. The youth liked this kind of music, it relaxed her in a way and gave her encouragement, even though some people may find it gloomy and just think it's someone screaming into the microphone. Music always had a deeper meaning than that. People always judge the surface. Always.

A sudden ding alerted the girl and she grabs her small phone, a message alert appeared on her screen. It was from a stranger, which made the timid girl panic slightly, nonetheless, she decided to read the message.

To: Lily

Sender: Unknown

Subject: ...

Dear Lily

I have information you may or may not find useful. Do you remember me from Edonia? I'm sure your babysitter hasn't forgotten about me at all. But, I'm not interested in your babysitter, he has nothing do with what _I_ want from _you_. You remember Erik, right? He went missing a while ago. Neo-Umbrella believes we have a location on him... That's all I'm going to say. Now, if you want to know more, I'm waiting at the harbour in Serbia. You're lucky you're close to me... Choose carefully. One slip up and I might accidentally pull the trigger.

See you there, Lily.

Lily's eyes scanned over the message over and over again, until it finally clicked.

Ada!

Her eyes widened and she began shaking. Lily remembered what happened in Edonia all too well. She wished she could forget, but seeing other people in the cocoons just made her remember. It was a mental image she couldn't get rid of, no matter how hard she tried. This incident also led to one great captain suffering from memory loss and go missing for six months. Luckily, his ace sniper decided to look for him everywhere. Literally, _everywhere_. No luck yet, apparently.

Anyway, Lily had to go see this person. They know where Erik is! The idiotic, oblivious boy went missing when Lily's family died, causing Lily to worry her fragile little heart out. This may be the only lead, so she has to go. There's no option.

She frantically texts her care taker (for now). Her excitement boiling over.

To: Piers

Sender: Lily

Subject: Sorry!

Hey! Hey! Hey! Piers! Someone just sent me a message a second ago about my old friend! They said to meet them at the Serbia harbour and I'm close enough! I'm gonna go and check it out! See ya!

Lily couldn't help it, she didn't wait for a reply and ripped her headphones out of her ears, wraps them around her phone, puts her gun in her bag with her phone and starts sprinting like Usain Bolt. Her phone buzzed a lot, every five minutes, but she ignored it and continued sprinting to the harbour.

Meanwhile, at a certain bar, a man who looked to be in his twenties was looking at his phone. A frustrated look on his face, another man, possibly in his forties stood beside him. He was clearly drunk, he was leaning against the wall and he still stumbled. The younger man didn't seem too concerned though as he was focused on his phone, his worries growing when he got no response from a certain ten year old girl.

To: Lily

Sender: Piers

Subject: What are you thinking?

Lily! Have you gone braindead? Don't go. Come back immediately and we'll see who sent this mysterious message. Lily, I'm serious, come back now.

Piers looked at the other message he sent just a second ago. His blood boiling like a volcano.

To: Lily

Sender: Piers

Subject: Message me now.

Are you even getting these messages now? Or are you just ignoring me? I'm serious, come back now. Captain isn't himself right now and I can't go after you. Who knows what he'll do. Message me back when you get this. Immediately.

The drunkard looked over Piers shoulder, seeing the message. "What's... Going on?" He asks, making Piers jump and turn to him. "I hope you remember Lily Kawa, captain. Alpha Team met her during Edonia. She helped with the B.O.W." Piers explained to his captain. Chris took a minute to remember the shy female, but it eventually came back to him. "Oh, her. What's going on?" Chris asks, the drinks he had starting to wear off. "Well... Someone messaged her about her old friend that went missing and she's gone to question this person." Piers explained, foot tapping in irritation as he still had no reply from Lily.

Piers groaned, leaning against the wall as he covered his eyes with his hand. "When she gets back she's dead."

When Lily got to the harbour, she was panting. Her freckled face a little red and beads of sweat dripping down her forehead and neck. She takes a break to breathe, then shouts the question. "Alright. I'm here. Where are you?" She asks, trying not to stutter as she would normally do. It was a time to be strong, not weak.

Lily wandered around the destroyed harbour, her hand resting on her brown bag. Her phone buzzed again, making her jump and take it out, unwrapping her headphones. She looked at the message, feeling butterflies in her stomach. There was at least ten unread messages from Piers and five missed calls from him too. That wasn't the thing that made her anxious.

To: Lily

Sender: Unknown

Subject: Look Behind You

There was no actual message, it was just a subject. Lily felt her stomach churn and she turns around, gripping her phone tightly. Her gaze was met with a J'avo holding a machete. Lily quickly grabs her gun, and aims at its head. She didn't wait for the J'avo to attack or say anything, she just shot. The J'Avo's head blew off, the body collapsing. Lily kept staring ahead of her, her senses heightened, hearing, smelling, seeing, everything. Lily tried to stay calm like Piers had taught her to, but she was always with Piers or another adult when in combat, so if something did go wrong then they could help, but Lily was alone now. It frightened her, the idea of being alone on the battlefield where hesitation is not an option, where death comes naturally, where the world's tragedies mostly occur, where everything and anything could happen.

Lily glanced behind her, paranoia now sinking in. Anxiety then crashed into her wall that was now crumbling. Adrenaline ran into her veins, making her hands shake and her breathing become heavy. It finally became too much, and tears starting running down her cheeks. Even so, she kept her posture and did not once falter.

"If you're so scared... Why not run back to your guardian?"

Lily turns to where the voice came from - on top of a red crate. Before she could see who it was, she was hit in the back of the head, hard. Lily falls to the ground, gun dropping. Her consciousness started fading in and out.

"I... S-screwed... Up..." She mutters, tears still trailing down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I do not own Resident Evil, it belongs to Capcom. Lily and another character that will soon be appearing do belong to me though. The songs mentioned belongs to their original owners. Gore is up ahead, proceed with caution. Happy reading!

Lily made her way across the landing, trying to be quiet as a mouse. The moon light shone through the window, making some light for her. The young one carefully walked down the creaky old staircase, her small hand holding onto the handrail tightly. She glanced behind her regularly, nervous in case a J'avo was behind her. Lily's father was really the overprotective type when it came to his daughter, he never said why, but Lily had to guess it was because of what happened to her mother and older sister. Oh, how much Lily missed her sister and mother, she never truly met her mother, since she died giving birth to her, but she knew her sister like the back of her hand. Her sister, Patricia, died when a B.O.W attacked the house, Lily couldn't fight and neither could her father. It was all up to Patricia to get them out of there alive. She did succeed, but killed herself in the process.

Lily shook her head to make those nasty, depressing thoughts disappear from her mind. She was focused on one thing. And that was to see her old time friend in the laboratory and no one is going to stop her this time. Lily made thousands beyond thousands attempts to get into the laboratory to see her friend, but the J'avo and her father always kept her out. She had the right to see him, they have been best friends since birth. So, she was going to see him, no matter what! When Lily finally made it to the final stair, she jumped and landed softly on her sock covered feet. She stayed close to the wall, making sure no one could see her and that the coast was clear. After checking if it was clear, she declared it was safe and started walking to the basement, also known as the laboratory. She was surprised, her father would usually be staying up this late, but no, he was asleep in his room. Maybe he was just really tired, he did tell Lily he worked all night last night with no breaks. Her father was determined to make J'avo's intelligent, he wanted to make them have feelings, and he wanted them to understand feelings, to understand what love is, to understand happiness. He hopes that after advancing the J'avo's, he could then work on creating better B.O.W's. Sure, they were okay now, but he wanted ones that would help people, not destroy. He wasn't a crazy scientist.

Lily was glad to finally have made it to the dusty, dirty and dim basement. She took note on how messy it was, papers were scattered all around the floor, equipment lay on the floor, some broken, some in one piece. It made Lily wonder what happened to make her calm father break some of the finest equipment they can afford. Maybe an experiment went wrong? Maybe it was the J'avo's who done this? Lily knew how wild the J'avo's could get, that's one of the reasons why she didn't like them roaming her house. They usually trashed her room or another room and she would have to clean up after them. That's not what an eight year old should be doing.

Her eyes scanned the basement, until she came across an enormous test tube that had mint green colored water in it. She frowns deeply before walking over to a button beside it and frowned even more when she saw you had to enter a passcode. She is only eight and her father probably has some complicated passcode only geniuses could understand.

Wait…

Her father is obsessed with death and Latin… And she faintly remembers her father telling her his favorite Latin saying; Memento Mori. It meant Remember Death. That could be it, it was also from her sister's favorite video game; Virtue's Last Reward. So, it only made sense. Lily grinned at her smartness before entering, Memento Mori. It took a minute, but the screen above the keypad eventually flashed green and said, 'passcode accepted, releasing experiment.' Lily felt excitement build up in her stomach, her grin becoming wider. The door to the test tube opened and a young boy with white hair fell out, he was soaked to the bone and was wearing no clothes. 'Monsters don't need clothes,' Lily's father had told him, staring at him coldly. Wings sprouted from his back and he smiled at Lily when he saw her. "Hi… Lily…" He greets weakly, Lily sat down in front of him and gave him a big hug. "Hi, Erik." She replies, rubbing his back. Her fingers brushed against his fluttering bat like wings, but she didn't mind. Erik held her close, kissing the top of her head lightly. They hadn't seen each other in ages, her father did such a horrible thing and made Erik his test subject. Lily, of course, did not agree and would not tolerate it. She made several attempts to get Erik out, but no dice. The J'avo's always got in the way, and she would end up grounded for a life time. "I'm so sorry…" Lily apologizes, hiding her face in his shoulder. "Hey, no worries. Alright?" Erik chuckled, patting her head as he held in the tears. He knew crying would only make Lily feel guiltier and he didn't want that. He knew what Lily tried to do, he appreciated her attempts, but she needed to stop or she'll be on bad terms with her father forever. Though, Erik was positive they were already on bad terms.

"So… How have you been..?" Erik asks Lily as they broke free from the hug. "I've been fine. Thank you. What about you?" Lily replies back, hands in her lap. "Same old, same old." Erik shrugs loosely, smiling lazily. An awkward silence went in between them, before Erik broke it with a voice full of melancholy. "I miss the outside." Lily knew how much Erik loved the outdoors, he loved the smell of the beautiful flowers, he adored the cute and fluffy animals that came out in the forest, and he loved the ocean scent and the crystal blue sky. He loved everything about it. It was because of Erik that Lily started to appreciate nature more, when she was even younger, she hated going outside, she preferred staying inside where it was safe. Erik managed to pull her out though and got her to love nature just as much as he did. The memory made a smile faintly grace across her lips and she giggled. Erik looked over at his long time best friend and quirked a brow. "What are you laughing at?" Erik asks, playfully. "The day when you took me outside and into the forest and you got stung by bees." Lily says, laughing harder. Erik blinked in surprise and started laughing.

They spent five hours talking, laughing, sometimes crying on rare occasions if the other brought up a sad memory, when suddenly, they were interrupted by the J'avo's and her father rushing in. "Lily!" Her father shouts with anger in his voice. Lily jumps and looks at him with a frightened look, the J'avo's pulled Erik to his feet and slam him against the wall, and then throw him back into the test tube. Lily gasped and screamed at them to stop it. They paid her no mind though and walked off. "Papa, how could you?" Lily asks, glaring at her father with hateful eyes that would burn a hold straight through you. Her father glared right back and pushed her aside, Lily wouldn't take it though and grabbed his arm tightly. "Papa! Let Erik go!" She begged like a slave. Her father frowned before throwing her against the wall.

Lily woke up with a jolt. She wasn't in her old basement, she was now in her HQ room. "Lily…" A voice said next to her, she sat up and looked to where the voice came from and saw Piers there. He did _not_ look happy. She nervously giggled. "Hi, Piers… So…" Piers continued to look angry, never once faltering. Lily sighs. "Listen… Piers… I _had _to go. I haven't seen Erik in ages… I needed to know if he was alive…" Lily tells Piers, eyes casted down. Piers couldn't keep up his angry face anymore, he sighed and pats her head softly. Piers could understand why she did it, he would have done the same if it had been one of his teammates. Though, she needs to learn to be more careful when in situations like that. The BSAA isn't always going to be around to help her when things go wrong. "I understand why you did it… Just, be careful next time." Lily smiles softly at him. "Oh, and by the way… We found Captain." Lily's ears perked up and she looked brighter.

"You found Captain?" Oh… So _that's _why Piers told her to come to the bar. "Yeah. And soon we have a mission. So get ready."

Even though Chris was back, her search wasn't going on a hiatus. She could search for Erik while on missions. She did before, but maybe with Chris' help she'll have more luck.

Things were finally starting to look up!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I do not own Resident Evil, it belongs to Capcom. Lily and Erik do belong to me though. The songs mentioned belong to their original owners. Gore is up ahead, so proceed with caution. Happy reading!

Okay, so maybe things weren't starting to look up…

Piers had forgotten to mention that their captain has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything from Edonia, he doesn't remember Finn, heck, he didn't even remember Piers. Lily didn't care if he remembered her or not, he was still the kind, honest and faithful Chris Redfield. From what Lily saw, he hadn't changed. Piers hadn't told her though about what happened at the bar, he refused to, he would always change the subject anytime Lily would ask. It frustrated her in a way, she hated it when people hid secrets. Especially from her and especially if it involved Alpha Team. They are family, family don't hide secrets from each other. Unless your father is a mad scientist...

"Let it go, let it roll right off your shoulders. Don't you know, the hardest part is over…?"

Lily ran down a dirty alley way, gun in hand, music blasting from her headphones. She panted slightly and made an attempt to run even faster. Her brown bag hit against her leg with every step she took, but that was the least of her problems. The J'avo's had something she needs; information about her dearest friend, Erik. She _knew _she was going to be in so much trouble when she sees Piers and Chris again. They were going to kill her, bury her and dance on her grave. She just knew and they had a pretty good reason to. Lily had once again, ran away from the team while on a mission. Alpha Team were assigned to rescue UN members at the Ace of Spades, they were being held hostage by J'avo's. At least Lily now knows they actually do have a mind of their own. So, her father's research did pay off after all…

She took a sharp turn, nearly sliding onto the ground as the J'avo rounded a corner. She suddenly had a burst of energy and her pace quickened, beads of sweat formed on her forehead and neck and tiredness rushed through her. Even so, Lily _had_ to keep going, she didn't have an option, she_ had_ to do this, she_ had_ to find out where Erik is, she _had_ to. Lily reached a hand out and her hand barely brushed against the J'avo's dark coat, she scowled and ran faster, this time when she reached out, she got the J'avo. Her hand grasped his shoulder tightly, a little too tight, her strength was incredible for a girl her size and age. "Give… Me the disk…" Lily demanded, panting slightly. Her legs burned and it felt like she was left in the desert with no water, but she still stood her ground and did not falter. The J'avo said something in his language, the language was unknown to Lily, but the murderous glare on his face made it quite clear he wasn't going to give it to her. "Don't be such a-!" Lily was cut off as the J'avo pushed her out of the way, he made sure to twist her wrist in a way it would surely be strained, meaning, she couldn't use her gun while he was running away.

Lily stayed in the same spot for a moment, her features held a confused look, before it twisted into one of pain. She held her wrist to her chest and whimpered slightly, she was disappointed in herself. Lily nearly had that disk in her hands, but because of her being so careless, she lost it. "Erik… I'm so sorry…" She whispered, before she stood. Her phone rang and she took it out and ripped the headphones out of it before answering. "Yes…?" She tried not to stutter, but the pain in her wrist was way too much. "Lily! Are you alright? Where are you?" It was Piers, worry was laced between his words like ribbon. Gunshots were heard in the background, indicating that they were in a shootout with J'avo's. Lily took a shaky breath before replying, she made an attempt to gather her words first. She didn't want Piers to think she was in trouble of some sort. "I'm fine… I'm in some alley way beside the Ace of Spades..." Lily replied, leaning against the wall. "Go look for a BSAA vehicle and stay in it. I'll come and get you after the mission." Piers ordered her, the tone of his voice left no room for argument. The only option was to comply. "Okay, Piers." She nods, hanging up before standing up straight again. "I can't believe this…" She mutters, a dejected look crawling onto her face.

Lily was obviously not happy that her only chance at finding Erik had slipped through her fingers. She was so close. Lily should have just killed the J'avo, but something refrained her from doing so, a heavy weight crashed down on her chest, her heart being constricted, she didn't _want_ to shoot him. It was like something still thought that the J'avo's are still family, even though she knew Alpha Team was now her new family, not those crazy creatures. They were just her father's experiments… Nothing more, nothing less. Why was that so difficult to remember…?

Lily grumbled, looked at her sprained wrist one last time, gave it a rough shake and started walking out of the alley. She grabbed her gun from her bag and kept it at her side, unfortunately, she had to use her left hand, and she is right handed. That's a bite in the butt, isn't it? Lily sighed lightly and continued her walk down the alley. Her grip on her gun tightened, as if she became more nervous. She was glad to be out of the alley, the smell still travelled though, and was hard to ignore. That must be where people dump left over rotten food and kill the rats. Lily shivered and walked away from the alley and looked around for the BSAA vehicle Piers spoke of. He never really specified where it would be located, he just said look for one. "I miss Finn…" Lily muttered suddenly, walking down the street, surprisingly, it was calm. Maybe all of the J'avo's were in the Ace of Spades building, there was chaos earlier. Cars crashing into each other, people shoving others out of the way, people losing their last nerve and breaking down into tears. All because of stupid J'avo's and the C-Virus…

People had lost so much just because of the C-Virus, that wasn't the only virus that caused problems. There were lots of viruses before that destroyed people's lives. A whole city got wiped out because of a virus. Monsters and zombies everywhere, it hurts to know that they were once human. The death must have been slow and agonizing, slowly being injected with an unknown liquid and turning into one of those… _things. _It would be awful… But, what was worse? To be eaten by a zombie and be remembered as a human or be injected with the virus and die a zombie? Both seem pretty painful…

Though, now people weren't using syringes, they now used gas. Which probably made the situation a hundred times worse. At least with an injection you can stop it, you can't put gas masks on everyone in time before the gas spreads. It's just not possible…

Lily's mind wandered back to the events back in Edonia, and she felt herself sadden slightly at the thought of Finn. He died a hero, even if he was infected. Infected or not, he was still a part of the BSAA until someone killed him in that form. The same for all those other men who turned into Nappad's. They were heroes. And Lily would be damned if anyone else thought otherwise. She would talk the sorry sap personally if they did say anything horrible about those great, honourable, courageous men.

"Lily!"

Lily perked up at the sound of her name and saw one of the men from Delta team, he was badly injured, but he did look like he had medical treatment. He stood beside a BSAA vehicle "Blue!" Lily called back, smiling gently as she walked over. She hadn't seen the Delta Team Member in ages, not since her first mission with Alpha Team. "Shouldn't you be with Piers and Chris right now?" Blue asks, ruffling the 10 years old's hair playfully, a carefree smile adorning his features. "Well… I saw a J'avo and he had information about Erik on him! So I chased after him…" Lily explained, voice becoming lower. Blue's smile slowly faded and was replaced with a tiny frown. He sighed. "Lily… We talked about this… You shouldn't leave Alpha Team, you're too young to be on the battlefield, the only reason you are here right now is because Piers said he will take care of you. You gotta repay him back on that one…" Blue scolds her softly, kneeling down to her height. His frown deepened when he saw Lily look down and he noticed she was near on the verge of tears. "Does that mean I give up trying to search for Erik? No one helps me anyway…" Lily snaps back, looking up to glare at him. Blue sighed once more. "No, of course not. But you can ask for help…" Blue told her softly, kissing her forehead. "HQ is doing the best they can, but at the moment, the best you can do for Erik is sit and wait and help Piers and Alpha Team. Got it, soldier?" Blue smiles once more as Lily nodded. "Good! Now, let us wait for Piers and Captain Redfield." Blue happily clapped like a 5 year old and sat down beside the BSAA vehicle. Lily followed in suit and leaned against him, feeling tired all of a sudden. "Just rest, I'll tell ya when Captain Redfield needs ya." Lily wasn't sure if she was tired or not. The pain in her wrist kept bothering her, but she did notice it was lessening a little, though, that didn't mean she could ignore it. Her mind drifted back to what Blue said, maybe she did need to repay Piers back. He did take her in, like a guardian and cares for her in a way. And what did she do? She ran away from Alpha Team twice now. Not good, not nice.

She vowed to herself to not do it again, Blue was right, HQ are trying to help. Maybe she should just let them find him and deal with it.

But, doesn't that mean she's giving up on Erik?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I do not own Resident Evil, it belongs to Capcom. Lily and Erik do belong to me though. The songs mentioned belong to their original owners. Gore is up ahead, so proceed with caution. Happy reading!

Edonia was a beautiful country. It was a little snowy around this time of year, December 24th. Even so, the country still had a special warmth to it. Lily loved walking around countries like this, she thought they were magnificent creations and that everyone needs to see them. Though, Lily could have picked a better time to visit…

Drug dealers gave the infection to others, creating nasty creatures, named J'avo. At least Lily thought they were drug dealers that was her only guess. Who else would be so stupid as to inject themselves with an unknown chemical or liquid? Nowadays, doctors are the only ones who have syringes, they refused to give them to others in fear that they will make another life killing virus. Lily had to give them a thumbs up for being cautious…. For once. Back on topic… What do you think will happen if people start taking this drug? Death. That's it. Simple, death, even if you didn't inject yourself with the virus, death will still come and get you in its tight grip. No point in trying to deny it. Once that virus got out, everyone knew what was going to happen. So, you would have thought people prepared for it. Nope.

Lily walked down a destroyed street, her eyes kept glancing to her right and left. She had finished searching Croatia, now she had traveled to Edonia. She vowed to herself that she would find Erik, no matter what. Even if there was a civil war currently occurring in Edonia. "Let's see… If I go down here… Then…" Lily muttered, looking at her phone with one brow quirked. Lily never really liked reading maps, she was only 10, and she didn't really know how….

Lily pursed her lips together, forming a small pout in irritation. The map made zero sense to her, it was like complicated math question no one could solve. "This is so stupid…" She said, before laughing dryly to herself. "Or maybe I'm the stupid one…" She sighed in irritation, putting her phone back into her leather brown bag. Lily never had the right type of education, though she did have some, just not in Geography. She learnt, Numeracy, Literacy, Music and Languages (Latin, Norwegian and Serbian). Her father said they were the only things she needed to know, he always told her how Science and Technology will ruin your life. Lily had no idea what that meant, she thought Science did tremendous things, such as creating cures to illness' and helping us know more about the world. Technology made lives a thousand times better, in Lily's perspective, they did great things. In fact, they are so great, that some people cannot live without them. So, how could these era changing subjects, ruin peoples' lives?

That is an intelligent question lingering on Lily's brain.

"Righto… So… Erik would more likely be… In a safe place? Assuming someone is escorting him to different places… I know what Erik is like. He can't stand more than one second on his own…" Lily whispers, laughing sadly. She would be lying if she said she still had hope in her beating heart. She had dropped her hope a long time ago. Erik had been missing for who knows how long. Can he really be alive?

THUMP!

SHAKE!

"Jesus! What the hell was-?" Lily was caught off by another loud thump and the ground shaking, causing her to lose balance and fall. "What the…?" She blinks, growing confused as heck.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Lily took out her phone and saw that it was making the annoying beeping noise, warning her a B.O.W was in the area. That must have been what caused the ground to shake. B.O.W's can be really enormous nowadays, some may even cause earthquakes. It was an annoyance really, but there was zero people could do about it. People were idiots, and these idiots are the ones that ruined the lives of a thousand people. "Ogroman…" Lily trailed off, reading the information her phone gave. "The Ogroman possesses impressive strength, capable of picking up humans, buses, and other heavy object, as well as damaging buildings and destroying gun turrets by punching them. It used its weight to its advantage, employing a wide range of crushing attacks, from stomping, smashing, or accidentally falling on its targets. Its bone structure also made it nigh-invulnerable, with even artillery having little effect on its protected areas. Despite this, the Ogroman has two visible weak points; the first being its raw and gaping mouth, and the second, if applicable, the internal organs exposed by pulling the rod-like device on its back. Damage to either will stagger the Ogroman, forcing it to its knees." Lily stands after reading useful information. She figured she could take this B.O.W head on, seemed easy enough for her. All she has to keep doing is aim at its raw mouth and its internal organs at the back. Easy, right?

Well, it sure_ sounds_ easy.

Lily thought in her head bitterly, sighing deeply. Fighting was never easy for her, her clumsiness and hesitation always seems to mess things up for her. She has brilliant aim though and could possibly shoot an apple off of someone's head from two meters away. But, in order to defeat the Ogroman she has to climb on its back and pull out the rod-like device on its disgusting back. On top of that, she's never seen an Ogroman before, she has no idea how tall it is and how hard it can hit. But guessing by the ground shaking uncontrollably, Lily could guess it is gigantic.

Lily ran down the street, ignoring the voices in her head telling her to go back.

_You're looking for Erik... _

_You have no chance. _

_The BSAA will handle it... _

_What about Erik? Abandoning him are you? _

Lily almost choked when the voices mentioned Erik. That was her mission objective; look for Erik or die trying. She wasn't suppose to be looking for B.O.W's and get tangled up in Umbrella's mess. But if she didn't, who will? The BSAA? What's the chance they are here. It's Edonia, not America. What's the chances they'll even be in Edonia? It gives Lily the excuse to keep going and kill the menacing B.O.W.

As Lily rounded a corner, she could see the Ogroman. It was enormous, even though it was hunched over a little. It's mouth was red and decaying, yellow ooze bursting from it every time someone shot it there. The rod-like thing on its back swung lazily when it moved around. It's fists punched into the buildings, destroying them in one hit. Lily took out her gun and gulps, fear crawling up her spine. She reloads, her hands shaking horribly. Her heart thumped wildly in her ears, her mind screaming at her to run, Lily still ignored it. Even when she was frightened, she knew justice had to be done.

Lily looked around her, and spots a building. She decided that would be the best place to shoot from. Only problem was that J'avo's were there, snipers mostly, but Lily could make an attempt to kill them. Lily sprints forward, and goes into the building, she climbs the stairs, kicking any J'avo's that dared cross her. They always tumbled down the stairs, their screams echoing throughout the wrecked building, alerting more of the creatures. Lily punched, shot and kicked, she would normally hit them in the private parts. That was her only option if she was being honest, she isn't that tall so she can't punch them in the face and she had to save her precious bullets for the wrecker that was stomping around the streets of Edonia.

When Lily finally got to the top, her eyes spot some people over at the other building across from her. They weren't J'avo's, they were human. Lily does some melee attacks, only shooting when she had to. After all the J'avo were wiped out, Lily's attention to the wrecker that was currently looking at her. Lily grits her teeth in nervousness, she gave herself a rough shake and shot it at its mouth. It roared in unbearable pain, Lily shot at its exposed organs on its back. It roared once again and staggered next to the building she was currently standing on. Lily mentally prepared herself quickly and jumps on its arm and makes her way to the organs. She wasn't quite sure on what she had to do, so she did hesitate, before pressure was pushed onto her. She freezes as the B.O.W stands, making her cling onto one of the spikes beside the organ for dear life.

She didn't know what to do now, she panicked, her hands clutched her gun in a vice grip. She didn't want to let it go. Tear's filled up in Lily's eyes, her teeth started bit down on her lip hard, drawing crimson red blood. The Ogroman suddenly staggered once again, it leaned against a building people were on. Lily's grip leaves the spike as a man who looked to be in his forties came to her. He didn't say anything, but tried pulling one of the spikes out. He succeeded in doing so and when it was out he stabs the organ with it. He takes Lily's hand in a tight grip and leads her to the ground, he tumbled more gracefully than her, Lily ended up against a wall upside down, her glasses on the ground next to her, her gun was still clutched in her hand though. "Ow..." She muttered, flipping herself over so she would be on her back, her hand reached for her glasses and she puts them on. Lily's gaze fell onto the man that had saved her from her metal breakdown, he was holding his hand to his ear, talking on the communication device. "Yes, I'm alright. Keep going and get the mission done. I'll be with you all shortly." He said, then looked at Lily.

Lily freezes like a statue as his gaze landed on her. He was huge! It looked like he was on steroids, he probably is. He's a grizzly bear, the scratchy beard and the dark ice cold eyes said it all. "Are you alright?" His voice was firm and forceful, albeit soft. The patch on his shoulder read the following letters;

BSAA.

Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance.

So maybe they _could_ be in Edonia...

But what on earth for?

"Yeah..." Lily stuttered slightly, she was still shaking like an earth quake occurred on her skin. "I'm alright..." She stands, trembling. "What were you doing?" He asks, glancing behind him every so often. Lily didn't know what to say. She can't just say she heard there was a B.O.W in the area and she wanted to kill it herself. That wouldn't be very mature, would it? "I... Um..." Lily sighed. She had no excuse, and the more she believed that, the more her head lowered. "I just... I had... I needed..." She might as well tell the truth. "I had to-!" She was cut off as a voice came through the comm again.

"Alpha team! There's a giant bogey heading your way!"

The ground started shaking again, making Lily fall on her rear end. "Another one...?" She questions, as her phone went off, indicating a B.O.W was in the area. While the bear of a man was busy with the person who was talking to him through the comm, Lily decided to sneak away. She quickly turns her phone off so there would be no more beeping and she tiptoed away. Lily went into another building, hiding behind the walls so no one could see her. She can't risk getting caught by that man or any other of the BSAA soldiers. They would just get in her way. Though, if she did get caught by them then they could help her find Erik! But, she doubts it. Erik isn't involved with Bioterrorism, so they wouldn't care about her or him. She was doing this alone, she didn't mind doing it on her lonesome. It's just when she's in trouble that she can't stand it, though, she can always find her way out of it.

Lucky for her.

Not so lucky for the sorry sap that gets shot in the head or kicked in the private areas.

Lily resumed walking up the stairs when she was sure the grizzly bear wasn't looking for her. The Ogroman was near, she could tell because of its heavy breathing close to where she was. She sprints up the stairs, kicking J'avo's once again, sometimes shooting them when they had her cornered, but that was it. When she was at the top once again, she continued shooting at the Ogroman's mouth once again. The rod-like device was flopping around, this one seemed scared almost, like it didn't want to die or get shot. Either way, Lily couldn't care. B.O.W's are ruining people's lives. Or maybe it's the people who create the B.O.W's who are destroying lives?

_So... My dad then..._

Lily thought, her eyes somber. She shook her head to rid herself of the depression and continued firing. The Ogroman staggered to its bony knees beside the building once again. Lily ran to its organs, now knowing what to do to kill the beast. She rips the spike out of its back and stabs it.

Oh... She hates this part...

She jumps off of the B.O.W, her tumble wasn't anymore gracefully than her previous one, but her glasses stayed on her face. Lily sighs and stands, cracking her neck and covering her nose when the Ogroman dissolved into a sick looking puddle. It reeked like old gym socks. Maybe even worse. A hand suddenly takes her by the collar of her black trench coat and holds her up. "Hey!" She stutters out in surprise when she was abruptly lifted like a lion cub. "Look, jarhead. The kid you lost." A male voice said as he walked, the man from earlier came into view along with some others. "Jake!" The woman shouts, hands on her hips. "Put her down!" She orders him, walking over. The man called 'Jake' shrugs and drops Lily. Lily, not expecting to be dropped, falls on her rear. An irritated look plastered on her face. "Jake!" The woman scolds him again, before helping the ten year old up gently.

The blonde haired woman smiled at Lily softly. "Hello there. I'm Sherry Birkin. What's your name?" Sherry asks, her voice was gentle, there were no signs she was going to attack Lily, and Lily knew this. "I'm Lily Kawa." Lily replies, her voice somewhat quieter. "That's a lovely name." Sherry commented. "So... Lily, can I ask you a question?"

_You just did..._

Even though Lily wanted to say that, she refrained herself from doing so. "Yes." Lily nods, hands behind her back. "What are you doing here?" Lily knew this question was coming. It was plainly obvious. Why would a ten year old be out in a war zone? It would seem like the most sensible question to ask, and for all the right reasons too. "I..." Lily took a deep breath, "needed to look for my friend." A weight was suddenly lifted off of Lily's shoulders as soon as the information left her mouth. "Your friend?" Sherry asks, bending down to one knee. "Yeah. His name is Erik..." Lily nods, avoiding eye contact. "Erik... And why are you looking for him?"

"He disappeared from my home city a year ago."

"How long have you been searching?"

"A year and a half."

It didn't really seem that long to her, it seemed like only yesterday she was in Australia looking for him. Sherry looked concerned, no matter how hard she tried to mask it. "Where have you searched?"

"Bangladesh, Austria, Japan, Australia, Croatia, Canada, America, Spain, France, UK, Ireland, Iceland, Thailand, Norway and Antarctica." Lily replies, memories flashed through her mind. Even though she was timid, she asked everyone if they knew where Erik Furgus was. No luck though, mindless searching for a year and a half. "That's a lot of places Lily... Have you tried to get any help?" Lily answered that question with a shake of her head. "Why not?"

"I don't need help." Lily answered honestly. Sherry gave her a disapproving look. "Lily..."

"Sherry." Sherry was cut off by Jake, as a helicopter flew above the group. Sherrly looked up as she heard the helicopter, she frowns. She wanted to tell Lily more and try to arrange something for her, but there was little she could do and it seemed Lily didn't want any of that. Sherry stands up straight and turns to the man from earlier. "Chris, can you...?" The man now known as Chris, nodded, like he knew what she was going to ask. "Thank you. Please, just take good care of her." Sherry says, before running over to the helicopter. "Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Chris asks Jake before Jake could walk over to the helicopter. "Sorry pal, but you jarheads all look the same to me." Jake says, smirking slightly before running on. "You got to be kidding me..." A young man in his twenties grumbled angrily taking a few steps forward, Chris stopped him by putting an arm out. "My mistake." The man in his twenties grumbled once more and walked over to one of the other soldiers.

"I am not staying here..." Lily mutters, backing away slightly. She needed to search for Erik, not get involved with the BSAA. That's not what she needs. Or maybe wants. "Hey..." The grizzly bear Chris stopped her, and she instantly curses herself for her horrible luck. "I never heard your name." Lily didn't respond. "Do you want me to say mine first?" No response. "My name is Chris Redfield." Lily was still trying to determine if he was trust worthy or not. "Lily Kawa." She answers quietly. "Lily Kawa?" A look of recognition spread across Chris' face for a moment before it was quickly shaken off. "Why did you run away earlier?"

"Ogroman."

Lily answered simply, avoiding his piercing gaze. "Alright... Well come on." Lily refused to move, she didn't _want_ to. Her objective was to look for _Erik_, the BSAA are getting in the way, and it infuriated Lily. Instead of following him, Lily simply ran past him, pushing him out of the way with all the strength she could muster. She silently congratulated herself, until...

Someone was gripping her trench coat collar once again. "Hey!" Lily nearly cried in frustration. She felt like she was never going to rescue Erik. "You shouldn't grip her trench coat that hard, sir..." A shy voice spoke next to her, as a young man walked over. Lily was still clueless as to who had her in their vice grip, she didn't care though. It was annoying. The grip on her trench coat was suddenly released, Lily stayed hunched over, before straightening up. "Why can't I go and look for him?" Lily asks Chris angrily, brows furrowing in annoyance. "Listen, Lily, you're too young-."

"That's a load of crap." Lily snaps, "I've been searching nearly the whole world for a year and a half for my friend and you want me to give up because of my age?" Lily nearly shouts. At this point, she couldn't care, her blood was boiling with a mixture of frustration and anger. "Listen to me!" Chris shouts, even so, Lily didn't back down. "I knew your father, alright?" Lily blinked in shock, and quietened down. "Your father was with us during the accident at the mansion. He told me stories, he talked about his wife and the child she was carrying at that time. He told me if I ever see her to keep her safe. Do you want me to break my promise to a dead man?"

Snap.

"Do you want me to break my promise to my friend?" Lily argues back, eyes narrowing dangerously. The atmosphere went dead silent, the two kept their glaring match up, until a soldier said that they need to go. "Let's go." Chris says, walking into a mansion. Lily turned on her phone, and checked the time. She took out her headphones and turned her music on. She was not going to listen to any of them, she refused to-.

"Hey." A soldier said to her, walking beside her before she could put her headphones into her ears. "Hi..." Lily replies back lowly, putting her phone in her brown leather bag. "I'm Finn, and you're Lily, right?" Finn asks, she nods. "Yeah..."

"Is it true what Captain said?"

"Don't know... I never talked to my father..."

"Why is that?"

"He was more interested in his research than me..."

Finn and Lily talked for a good while, he asked her questions about her past and Erik and she would answer, she was starting grow attached to Finn and even opened up more to him. When the Nappad's hatched, Finn protected Lily, even though she could handle it herself. Chris and the man in his twenties, who is Piers Nivans, were fighting the Nappads, Lily and Finn helped from above, throwing grenades and shooting at them. Finn and Lily high five each other after the Nappad's were defeated and jump down to where Chris and Piers where. Finn goes to open the door, that's when a woman with short black hair ran out from a room. Lily readied her gun, but the woman had her hands up in surrender. "Who are you?" Chris asks, gun at the ready and pointing at her.

"Ada Wong. I was held captive here." Lily warily glanced at the woman claiming to be Ada Wong, but did not utter a single remark about her, knowing everyone would not believe her one bit. Everyone made their way back to the foyer, that's when things went horrible. More of the cocoons hatched and Nappads emerged from them. "Move to the second room! The foyer's too dangerous!" A soldier shouts. An idea suddenly crossed Lily's mind, she glanced back at the front door. Nappad's surrounded there, but there was a gap she could slip through. "Bye, Finn." Lily says to him, running before Finn even had the chance to object. Lily shot at the Nappads and slid under the gap, a Nappad's fist soars through the air in an attempt to catch her, but it misses by a hair. Lily mentally pats herself on the back before running outside. She stole a quick glance behind her prior to escaping, she saw Finn there, he was looking at her. She knew he was going to look at her in disapproval, but instead, she was met with a look of understanding before he disappeared behind the door.

"Does Finn... Understand...?" Lily questions to herself. So much was flooding in her mind right now, what Chris said was one of them. Lily never interacted with her father that much, he was too interested in his work. Lily didn't even know what the mansion accident was. Lily was clueless to the history of B.O.W's and infections and stuff like that. She never showed interest in it until Erik went messing. Lily started to rethink things again. Maybe she should have stayed with them, but Finn smiled at her like he understood what she was doing. So maybe she didn't make the wrong decision, no, not_ maybe_ she _did_ make the right decision. Her objective was to look for Erik and Erik alone, no one else.

Simple as that.

A couple of days later, Lily was finished searching Edonia, she now moved onto Serbia. Serbia was way bigger than Edonia, and she felt like her luck was running out. "Let's face it... I'll never find Erik..." Lily mutters as she crosses the boarder into Serbia. The airport was full of people shoving and pushing with children, they wanted to escape Edonia as quick as possible, Lily could understand. But did they really have to push?

"Ladies and gentlemen, keep calm-!"

An announcer was cut off as a sudden explosion came from the east side of the airport. Gasps and screams filled the empty air and people rushed forward. Lily grabbed her gun quickly and looked to where the sudden explosion came from. Her eyes caught sight of a J'avo with a rocket launcher, she frowns before shooting at it. She manages to get a head shot, killing the disgusting creature instantly.

BOOM!

Another explosion, Lily jumps in surprise. She didn't see any others, where did the second explosion come from?

Blue smoke started to fill the airport, Lily understood what was going on, fear swallowed her up. The blue smoke will turn everyone into zombies. Including her. She brought a handkerchief up to her mouth and nose in an attempt not to breathe it in, but in reality, even if she didn't breathe it in, zombie's will surround her. Lily hated this, even when they annoyed her by pushing and shoving her, these people were still a part of her species, they were still human. They didn't deserve this harsh, cruel fate.

While everyone was hunched over and breathing in the smoke, Lily made a dash for the front door back to Edonia. She knew another way to get into Serbia, it's not the smartest idea, but it will have to do. Lily made it to the door, but could not open it at all, she heard voices on the other side and started panicking.

"We'll have to burn it down."

"Hurry up and do it!"

The other man was quick to react because not a minute later, flames engulfed the airport. Lily shot at any of the zombies to keep them away from her, all while kicking the door with her foot. She couldn't die here, she didn't t _want_ to die here. "Please! Help me!" Lily screamed over the cries of the zombies' and her gun shots. "I'm not infected! Please help!" She screams louder as she saw a Shreiker. Tears started streaming down her face. She was going to perish here, wasn't she? The people on the other side of the door wasn't going to open them.

Click!

Lily tumbled back as the door opened, someone caught her though while the other slams the door shut and locks it again. Lily was panting heavily, her eyes closed in exhaustion. "Hey, is she...?" One of them asks, kneeling down. "No, she's alive... We'll take her to the hospital in Serbia." Lily was suddenly lifted up, her hand still gripped her gun tightly, her eyes were lidded, her head throbbed with unbearable pain. "Don't worry... You'll be okay." A reassuring smile and gentle voice cooed, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "T... Thank you..." Lily stutters slightly. She didn't feel well, her stomach started to ache as well as her head throbbing more. Soon, her whole world faded to nothingness.

"Hey, Blue... Are you sure she's not...?" Sazh asks the other male as they climbed into the helicopter. Lily was in Blue's arms, her body nearly lifeless and frail. "I'm sure, Sazh. There's no bites on her at all. I'm sure she's okay..." Blue flashed a smile at Sazh as the latter started the helicopter up. "Just to make sure... But what are we gonna do with her?" Sazh questions, as the helicopter started flying. "Well... After she's checked in the hospital, we'll take her to HQ." Blue answers simply. "Oh, alright- wait what? No way Blue!" Sazh shook his head frantically. "Why not Sazh? We need to find her parents. Maybe if she's an orphan I can take her in!"

"No way, Blue! HQ already have enough on their plate, trying to find Capatain Redfield an' all."

"What do you want me to do? Maybe she needs help!"

"You're the one who needs help..."

Blue pouted as Sazh mutters that rude remark. "Sazh... Please?"

Sazh sighed. "Fine. But you're the one to tell HQ._ And_ you can explain to Lieutenant Nivans why we're late and why we haven't completed the other mission yet..." Sazh felt proud of himself, he knew Blue would back down now, he knew Blue was petrified of Piers Nivans. Mostly because they are both snipers, they are both aces in their teams, but Piers was the best in the BSAA. Blue felt intimidated by Piers, they were sort of rivals in a way, though it was more apparent on Blue's side than Piers'. Blue gulped a little. "Then so be it. I can do that." Sazh felt a cocky smirk dance across his lips, he knew Blue was going to back down soon.

"Sir, well, you see..." Blue fidgeted slightly as he felt Piers' stare. They were now all in the hospital room with Lily. She was still unconscious, a doctor said she would be fine and that she didn't breathe enough of the smoke to fully turn into a zombie. And for that, Blue was grateful. It didn't last long though, Piers had found out that they hadn't completed the mission they were assigned to and now needed answers. "I had to help her, sir." Blue said, sternly. Sazh, who was leaning against the wall, blinked in shock. He thought Blue would have backed down and leave the young girl to die. But then again, that's not Blue. Blue didn't abandon people. Sazh admired that, even though he was the most hot headed person ever.

The room was silent for a moment, before Piers broke it. "It's fine. You're off the hook." Blue blinked in surprise at his superior, he thought Piers would have been angrier than that. "You did the right thing and saved her," Piers paused for a minute, "but, I'm afraid you can't look after her."

"Why?"

"HQ ordered Alpha Team to."

"Why is that? Aren't you already hauled up with work?"

Piers turned to Sazh.

"Yeah, but HQ believes she knows more than she's letting on."

"How do HQ know her?"

"We met her a while back before the Captain went missing. She seemed to know what to shoot at and at any time when a B.O.W was in the area, a beeping noise always went off. Besides, her father knew Captain. Something about the mansion incident."

Blue and Sazh glanced at each other and then at the sleeping ten year old. How much could she know? "Keep an eye on her, alright?" Blue says. He didn't know her that well, but he still cared. There could be a chance she's somewhat infected. He didn't want her to die so early before she could meet her future. "I will." Piers nodded affirmatively.

Lily opened her eyes slowly, she felt groggy, but that wouldn't stop her. She didn't feel sick anymore, her head was still bothering her though. "Hey!" Blue says, walking over, Piers looks over at her along with Sazh. "Where...?" Lily asks, her voice was weak and broken. Her throat was raw from all her crying and shouting earlier. "The hospital." Blue answers softly, brushing her hair back. "Piers..." Lily mutters, looking at Piers with dark eyes. "Hi... How are you, Lily?" Piers asks, trying to be gentle like Blue. But talking to children was never his strong point. "Okay..." Lily whispers. "Finn..." Lily mutters, looking around the hospital room. She thought Finn would be there, smiling like he always does, telling her stories, but instead, she was met with disappointment. "I'm sorry Lily... But, he..." Blue told her, feeling guilty as some tears welled up in the frail girl's eyes.

Finn had died. The cause was unknown to Lily, they didn't want to tell her how and when he died, maybe they'll tell her some other time. But not now, they still needed to explain the current situation, though, they can't do that to a young girl who just woke up after nearly being infected. That wouldn't be right, they didn't want to frighten her. So, they waited and waited and waited, until Lily was finally able to leave the hospital.

That's when everything crashed down at once for the little girl. They told her everything, about Alpha Team, about Chris going missing, about what HQ wanted her to do, everything. Of course, she did protest, but in the end, she caved in and agreed to the terms. She helps them, they help her. The first order of business was to look for Chris, Lily would have done this out of her own free will anyway, she felt horrible for yelling at Chris when he just wanted to help her. He just wanted to keep his promise to her father, and what did she do? Blow up at him. It wasn't mature or sensible, in fact, it was childish. Lily _hated _acting childish. She had to be mature in order to find Erik, she needed to grow up fast. She can't do that if she keeps shouting at people like an angry five year old whose mother refused to give them candy. She had to grow up, no one is going to look after her in this cruel world... She won't look back, she can't.

As the quote goes...

**_Growing up is losing some illusions, in order to acquire others... _**


End file.
